


Dark

by azukikakigoori



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: 8Uppers - Freeform, Gum - Freeform, M/M, ace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azukikakigoori/pseuds/azukikakigoori
Summary: 始末屋設定GumXAce黑化Gum有





	Dark

Ace自譽的身體素質和能力，卻無法對於現在的情況有所改變，雙手被高高綁起像是被懸掛著，眼睛被矇住，耳朵被塞著耳塞，雙腳被大開綁在椅子上，不對，這可能不是普通的椅子，從光裸的背部貼合的材質來判斷，Ace可能上次看見這種東西是在某個婦科密醫的黑心產房裡。

原本的入侵行動，卻因為被暗算，被人敲著後頸昏了過去，醒來已是全身被剝去衣褲，光裸的被綁成這個樣子，像是要猛力的束縛住他，胸下，腹部也各有一條束帶束縛著，嘴裡塞著口球，口水從鏤空的洞滴出。

空氣中飄散著某種薰香的氣味，甜膩膩的讓人頭腦發昏，捲進喉嚨帶來了乾燥的感觸，他卻無法閉上嘴。

激烈的晃動，卻無法對於情況起任何作用，手指尖端因為手腕被高高吊起而開始感覺到麻，冷風輕撫過身軀光裸的肌膚，讓他不住顫抖。

這種情況下，雖然很屈辱，卻只能不動等待他們的救援了。

正這麼想的時候，一隻手指摸上了胸口。

*

Gum現在很氣，以至於都忘了武者本來的修養，招招重手，狠狠斃命，每打倒一個敵人，他就在心裡在咒罵一次不知道跑哪去的Ace。

以至於Toppo發信說Ace被抓的時候，他一個分神，臉側劃過去了顆子彈，留下了一道血痕，空氣中滲進了自己的血，好像喚起了嗅覺，讓他清楚的意識到滿滿的鐵鏽氣味都是來自於自己的手下。

再次握緊了手上的長棍，他要快點結束戰場，去找那讓人不省心的小子。

他可不希望，自己失去任何一個同伴。

打開一個個房間，卻找不到自己要找的那人，把Mac說的不要聲張拋在腦後，一開始的潛入暗殺行動變得暴戾，貫徹了所謂最有效率的暗殺，是把所有看見的人都殺了，沒人作證，自然就事情了得。

當他打開門，先是聞見了滿室濃郁的薰香味道，才是看見了全身光裸被綁在椅子上的Ace，一瞬間，是寬心，卻也助長了怒火，他在殘存的理智裡還記得，Johnny說過這裡的老大好男風，也就是說，自己只要遲來了一步，他可能就是這樣子光裸開著腿被侵入，被玩得破破爛爛的，最後變成性成癮的性奴，被棄置在某個小巷子。

想到這裡他就不自覺的，像是有股怒火從溫厚性格的黑暗面鑽出來，要他給這個惹事的小子來點顏色瞧瞧。

踩進房間，西裝皮鞋和磁磚地板的聲音並沒有引來Ace的注意，他還在床上擺動著自己的身軀，過了會，又像是放棄了一樣停止了動作。

Gum的視線掃過他的身軀，小麥色又偏黑的皮膚，除了被內褲包裹的地方還有些白，胸前是褐色的乳珠，圓潤的像是某種果實，黑色的捲髮因為剛剛的動作沾上了汗濕成一束一束的，性器疲軟的垂在腿間微微遮掩住後方的小穴。

他伸出了隻手指，戳上了他的胸口。

*

感覺到了和人體肌膚相接，Ace開始劇烈掙扎起來，一開始只是覺得這房間有著淡淡的血腥味是自己的錯覺，現在想來是那人身上的氣味，努力的擺動身軀想要躲開他，卻被狠狠的揪住了乳珠，用一種像是要把乳頭擰下來的力氣，狠狠的鉗住。

他疼的一下子哭了出來，那人的手指伸到腦後把口球解開，束縛的皮帶和著剛剛被口水沾濕的口球落到了頸間，Ace取回了言語的能力，不由分說地就開口罵了起來。

"你這混蛋，還不快放手，我要殺了你...嘶..."感覺到從兩側胸口傳來的痛覺，一邊是用手指用力的擰捏，另側卻像是被用力地咬下，要咬下一快肉一般的力道讓他的胸口破了皮，那人像是在傷口舔了舔，口水卻也帶來了疼痛感讓Ace不自覺的抽了口氣。

胸口劇烈的起伏，看不見，聽不到，鼻子所嗅到的只有甜膩的薰香和血的氣味，他能動的只有張嘴，只能用咒罵來宣洩不滿。

那人的動作停了下來，然後手指的觸感緩緩的下滑，Ace沒有停下嘴上的咒罵，那人像是也不在意，時不時停下來捏住他的皮肉，像是要把他掐淤青一般，聽著他倒抽口氣還倔強的不敢大叫，然後在緩緩的按壓，再次下滑。

跨間的性器被手指扶起，Ace很抗拒，身體卻又無法抵抗，雖然看不見，但卻也明確的知道自己勃起了，明明看不到卻還是偏過頭，但身體被觸碰的感覺太過鮮明，他的體溫，觸感，不自覺的害怕，噁心，卻又無法抗拒。

Ace感覺到他的下體被淋上了水，一種清涼的觸感塗抹在跨間，他想掙扎，卻感覺到一個冰冷的金屬器貼在陰莖上滑動，像是一種威嚇。

他停住了動作，感覺到那金屬器刮過下體，皮膚又回復光滑。

*

Gum一開始只想給他個教訓，但那褐色的小點手感是如此美好，聽著他的咒罵，便往另一側咬了上去，聽著他叫疼的聲音只感覺到了快感，吸吮著傷口的血液，他舔了舔嘴唇。

環視著房間還有什麼，多半是他只在小片子裡看過的玩具，好歹也是正常的男人，平時看點片子總知道一些東西的玩法，但和其他的玩具比起來，他更在意這東西。

把下體的毛髮沾濕，把泡沫抹上，手上是鋒利的剃刀，察覺到Ace想要掙扎，威嚇性的用刀背沿著柱身刮過，成功讓他安靜下來。

刀子很鋒利，一下一下的把那些黑色的毛髮跟著泡沫一起剃除，完成了之後用水淋上，他腿間的地板已經是濕滑了一片，但全部都比不上他下體現在的情況。

光溜溜的一片像是初生的嬰兒，只是性器的大小並不是幼兒尺寸，但軟軟的垂在腿間到看上去有點可憐，Gum用食指摩了摩，套弄了下便站了起來。

Ace也沒有了聲響，Gum抬頭觀察著他的表情，發現會在套弄他陰莖時咬下下唇，像是在忍耐著什麼，指甲摳弄著鈴口時會渾身顫抖，連咒罵的做不了，只是緊咬著下唇像是到要留血的程度。

Gum捏了捏鈴口，看見一旁的小工具，消毒了下就緩緩底在馬眼，微微施力往內插，他看見Ace的手指緊緊的揪住頂端的繩子，指尖都用力到要發紅發紫，整個身體的肌肉緊繃，不住發抖。

"不要...不要..."他的聲音帶著顫抖，在Gum拿開手的那刻像是妥協了一樣，拋起了自尊，只剩下最卑微的請求，尿道口的疼痛牽動著全身的傷，沒有外傷的地方也是，Gum緩緩地抽出，聽見他緩緩地吐氣，快到了出口，卻又用力插了回去。

"啊—"黑色的眼罩被淚水沾濕，他的叫聲不再忍耐，下唇被咬出了血，Gum的手指沾過血跡餵到他口中夾著舌頭翻攪，Ace用力一咬，卻嘗到了他手指上的血味。

沒預期會被咬的Gum倒抽了口氣抽回了手，沒發現Ace的身軀極為微小的頓了下，舔了舔傷口，擠了滿手的潤滑劑倒了後穴口，手指不住按壓。

Ace的身軀倒不再有大幅度的抵抗，只是好像還是疼著，Gum一隻手緩慢小幅度的抽插著金屬的小棍子，另隻手伸出了兩個指頭就著潤滑探入後穴，在細緻的肉壁上摩擦著。

手指揉捏著沒有傷口的一邊乳尖，聽著他逐漸沉重起來的呻吟，滿意的翹了翹嘴角。

*

那聲抽氣，Ace沒有錯過，一下子就判斷出了在自己身上動作的大手是誰的，他知道，每次打完降，幫彼此上藥時都會聽見，他忍耐的聲音，好似在這沸騰的怒意中投入一顆夠大的冰塊，足以凍結。

短短幾分鐘他已經從操Gum他記恨我多久了，到操他是不是對我的屁股有想法更可怕的是我居然不反感，快速的思考變換讓他不自覺的忽視了身上的動作，直到感覺一個勃發的性器抵上了自己的股間。

身體緩緩地被撐開，眨了眨眼睛，眼淚不住往下掉，全身都熱辣辣的疼，除了疼痛的啜泣什麼聲音都不願發出，像是覺得他沒有力氣掙脫，身前的人解開了他手腕的繩子，房間內的香氣漸漸式微，他聞的到那個味道，像是專屬於Gum的，混和著牛奶，某種茶葉的清香，卻又帶著橙子微酸的氣味。

"Gum..."他嗚耶的求饒，感覺到身上的人僵了下，從身體內退了出去，才剛剛被充實著此刻卻又回歸空虛，Ace伸手勾住了他的脖子，把下體又更貼近了他一點。

Gum伸手摘掉了他的眼罩，布料濕的像是可以擰出水，他的眼睛紅了，去掉了耳塞，他聽得見Gum的喘息，像是在訴說著他的情動。

"對不起。"Gum拔出了剛剛堵著尿道的小工具，被撐開的鈴口還留下個肉紅的小洞，他知道自己做的過分了，Ace身上青青紫紫的還有著自己的牙印，整個人像是要壞掉一樣趴在他胸口啜泣，卻抱著自己不讓走。

"你就，這麼討厭我嗎?"他不像平常那樣自信，聲音聽上去有點可憐兮兮，帶著鼻音的軟嚅，埋在他的肩上，身體刺痛著。

"對不起。"Gum還是推開他，退了出來，Ace只是呆坐著，他的自尊不容許他在作出第二次挽留，他只能還住自己的手臂，卻被Gum按著肩膀，一下一下親吻著剛剛的傷口，像是用最溫柔的觸碰，為剛剛的懲罰做出抱歉。

"真的覺得對不起的話。"Ace張開了腿，像是示好的舉動，手腕還有著繩子的痕跡，纖細的手指卻撐開了後穴。

"就把這裡再次填滿，我就考慮接受你的道歉。"

FIN.


End file.
